theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape of a Megacycle pt. 2
Plot Optimus Prime is looking at Team Charr, and as Strika quotes this as a Day of Victory, Sari comes and makes them retreat. Sari reveals everything, Operation: Destroy Autobots, Operation: Breakout, Operation: Trial (revealing the plan to move Kaon), and Operation: Omega Prints. That plan is to find the blueprints of Omega Supreme. Optimus and Bulkhead go with Sari to Kaon, while Ratchet is requested by Alpha Trion to stay with him. They leave, but Alpha tells Ratchet, it’s time for him to learn the true origins of Cybertron. Ratchet asks him what he means, but Alpha silently stares at him. Megatron is in a courtroom in Kaon Courtroom. Jazz has become the judge. While Megatron is waiting what all these Autobots say, Ravage stays behind the scene, and making sure nothing gets out. Shockwave is searching for the blueprints of Omega Supreme. Lugnut is breaking free every Deception in the whole prison, and Flip Sides returns, ripping out an unknown guard’s spark right out. Back at the court, Jazz is revealing Megatron’s crimes, kidnapping, murdering, treason, and a longer list of …. Unspeakable crimes. Megatron demands to have the jury decide for themselves, not Jazz deciding his fate. Jazz sees this fit, and asks Megatron if he denies any of these accusations. Megatron doesn’t, and keeps an eye on Ravage. Flip Sides reveal to Shockwave that she was discovered by Sari. Strika reports the Autobots are heading towards Kaon. Shockwave realizes that they have less time than he thought, so he puts Strika as the “temporaliary Leader of the Deceptions” , and orders her to stop Optimus and Bulkhead at all costs. Sari is asking Optimus to tell her when he was …. Out of the Allspark. Optimus reveals before his birth, Cybertron was at a time of Great War between the Destrons, and Nova Magnus. Nova was able to fight with all his will, but the Destron leader, Devron put him offline. Soon, the planet began to die, as millennia of terror, destroying, chaos and death at almost destroyed Cybertron. But, one Ultra Minor battled against the Destrons, finally killing Devron, and becoming a hero, and becoming Ultra Prime. But, Megatron, named after Megatronus, one of the legendary mythical Thirteen Primes, the founders of Cybertron later raged the Destrons return, as the Deceptions. Ultra, for killing Devron, and much honor, become Ultra Magnus, and so came the Great War It would soon be that without giving the Allspark away, Ultra Magnus would lose. But, the Well of Allsparks, where the Allspark was, gave birth to 3 Generations: Optimus’s, Bumblebee’s and Sari’s Generation. Optimus was greeted by Alpha Trion, who quickly becomes Optimus’s friend. It would be later that he would get his name. Team Charr quickly attacks, and as Optimus tries to fight Blackout, an Ironhide arrives and nearly defeats Strika. Bulkhead escapes with Sari, and as Optimus is captured with Ironhide, Strika smiles. Cliffjumper is called up, and is asked if he believes Megatron is guilty. He says no… and that makes tension build. Jazz asks what Cliffjumper said. Cliffjumper says Megatron is Guilty. Jazz begins to be confused, as he just said Megatron isn’t. Cliffjumper reveals Megatron isn’t guilty, not as much as Sentinel is for his crimes against Cybertron. The Courtroom burns up in Rage, and Cliffjumper begins fighting. Jazz tries to command the court to stop, but Jetstorm and Jetfire arrive at contain Cliffjumper. They don’t know what got into him, but in a last matter of seconds, the jury reveals they’ve already heard enough… and Megatron grunts… Shockwave finds the Blueprints, downloads them, and commands Lugnut to follow him to Section C, so they can set up the Transwarp Generators. Lugnut places them, and sets them… to Earth. Wheeljack comes in, but sees Flip Sides. He attacks, and Lugnut battles him, and Wheeljack brings Lugnut down, but Flip Sides cuff him. Shockwave decides to… perform a Spark Transplant. A Scream is heard, as thousands of Deceptions laugh. In Detroit, the spark of Wreck-Gar, who was killed after Christmas gives enough energy to bring Starscream back online… but doesn’t remember anything. Ironhide and Optimus attack Strika, and in a matter a few seconds, strike Strika all the way to Iacon. The Rest of the group joins and … As Megatron is about to be given the punishment of life in prison, Optimus bursts into the room with Sari revealing Megatron’s about to escape. Megatron smiles, as Ravage reveals himself, damaging Jazz, and Strika returns, dealing with the twins. The Jurors attack Megatron, but he rips each spark out. Ravage is fighting Optimus, who personally knows Optimus Prime. Bulkhead meets Blackout, and talk to each other as if they know each other. Black Out destroys the Court, and Megatron, Ravage, Strika, Bulkhead, Optimus, and the brothers with Jazz are the only ones who survive. The Army of Deceptions arrives, and attacks the place. Optimus attacks Megatron, after he orders Bulkhead to take Jazz to Red Alert in Iacon. Shockwave, Lugnut, and Flip Sides arrive and with the fallen body of Wheeljack, and Shockwave reveals Kaon will move to Earth in 15 seconds. Prime, and Bulkhead, Prime still wearing the Jetpack, carries Bulkhead, who says he’s heavy high above Kaon, with the others. Kaon disappears, and now Optimus and Bulkhead stare it in shock. In Detroit, the mayor is opening a new stadium for the Detroit Lions, Lion-com Stadium. However, a giant shadow is cast over them. They look up, and see Kaon. It is the size of the whole United States. Back in the Prison, Megatron sits on a new throne, extremely damaged, and gloats how this is the start of a glorious return. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100